A New Housemate :Chapter One:
by Chelsi'Lou
Summary: When Gilbert comes to live with Roderich , what exactly is going to happen?


**Bonjour,**

**This is my first proper Fanfic, i did a Gravitation one but that one was crap lawl**

**plese give me your views on how i did and stay tuned for chapter two.. Thank you**

**_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Chapter One:**

**Present Day**

As Roderich walked toward his Grand Piano a small smile appeared on his face, nothing in his life brought him greater pleasure than being able to play such melodic symphonies from that very spot, he loved hearing the beautiful sound of Mozart when he played , he ran his slender hand over the varnished wood, he slowly lifted up the lid that kept the brilliant white and black keys safe and clean, he sat down on the black leather seat and rested his fingers on the keys "Oh shit" Gilbert exclaimed from the kitchen followed by a large bang. Roderich released a deep sigh closed the Piano lid and headed for the Kitchen.

Suddenly Roderich regretted building the Kitchen next to his Playing Room, but was he regretted the most was that fact that he was letting Gilbert stay at his house.

**Last Week**

"Hmmm yes I like this house I think I'll have it" Ivan said bringing his suitcase through the door

"Hey you fucking Russian scumbag, this is my house alright jackass and I won't leave, so piss off!!" Gilbert shouted

"Well if you become one with me, you will never have to leave, what do you say to that?"

Gilbert walked over to the phone and dialled a number,

"Hello?" said a familiar voice

"Roddie? Umm can I maybe live at yours for a little while?"

"What! Why?" Roderich shouted so loud even Ivan could hear him on the other side of the room

"Well umm," Suddenly the phone was snatched away

"Hello Roderich, it's been a long time, do you want to become one with me yet?" Ivan said in a hushed voice, which sent horror to both Gilbert and Roderich

"Oh fuck its you, ill have to decline today Ivan , but tell Gilbert he is welcome to stay at mine" Roderich said at a tremendous speed and quickly hung up after.

Ivan turned around slowly, making Gilbert stop in his tracks.

"oh Gilbert it seems, Roderich will take you instead, but soon you will come back to me, but before you go can you do me a favour?" he started, "Where is it you keep the Vodka

---------------

Gilbert knocked on some giant wooden doors, he was surrounded by his suitcases and boxes of his most treasure things, after a few minutes the doors opened and Gilbert went inside, he was shaking and his eyes where filled with tears.

"What exactly happened?" Roderich asked cautiously

"I-I don't wana talk about it"

**Present Day**

"What now?" He asked opening the kitchen doors, where he found Gilbert sprawled across the floor, with his face in a large bag of flour.

Gilbert gave out a small moan as he got up, his face was covered in flour which made it a lot more whiter than usual, Roderich looked around the room and noticed tomato soup splattered over the walls and cupboards, Roderich rubbed his temples in a small attempt to calm himself down.

"Gilbert, what the hell happened in here, are you such a complete moron you can't even make simple soup without it exploding" he said with a much more serious tone, as he turned off the stove.

"Oh calm down Roddie, ill clean it up, keep your panties on" Gilbert paused "on second thought, take them off, I wouldn't mind" he said smiling.

Roderich just stared at the Prussian with a look of disgust on his face.

"Oh Roddie, don't look at me like that you love it really"

"No I don't think I do, and please don't call me Roddie"

"Oh really, then what would you like me to call you?" he said "I'm game for anything Roddie"

"Just clean up my Kitchen please" he said leaving the room

Suddenly he felt two arms wrap around his waist, he could feel Gilbert's breath on his neck, and it sent a shiver down his spine.

"I want you" Gilbert whispered into Roderich's ear.

He kissed his neck over and over only stopping to whisper the same thing in Roderich's ear, he wanted to push him away like every other time but the sensation of knowing that Gilbert was wrapped around his body was too much to refuse, he could feel his large hand pressed against his stomach, his warm lips against his skin, he wanted Gilbert to kiss him, to fill his mouth with his tongue, he wanted his hands to explore his body, he yearned for him so deeply but he could never let him know that, because to Gilbert he was just another fuck buddy, the same went for Francis, if he let him carry on he would be heartbroken. Gilbert's hand slowly moved down to Roderich's body, unbuttoning his shirt from the bottom to the top revealing his Torso. Gilbert placed his hands on Roderich's hips and spun him around, so that they where face to face, Gilbert's eyes pierced right into his soul and made his heart start to race.

"Well this is amazing, normally you push me away, if you want, I'll keep going?" he said placing his hand over Roderich's crotch.

He put his hand on the side of Roderich's face and slowly moved it up into his hair, Gilbert traced his collarbone with his lips and slowly kissed his way down his body, Roderich placed his hands on Gilberts head, suddenly he felt the release of his trouser button.

"N-No, stop it!" He finally cried out

"Why?" Gilbert said while playing with Roderich's zipper

Roderich pushed him away, and re buttoned his trousers, he stared at Gilbert who was sat on the floor in disbelief.

"That had gone far enough Gilbert, I'm not your fuck buddy if you want one of those I can think of a number of people who would want that job!" Roderich said raising his voice.

"Well it certainly looked like you where enjoying it" he said with a smirk

"How so?" raising a eyebrow

Gilbert pointed to the bulge in Roderich's trousers.

"I can take care of that if you'd like?" Gilbert said whilst winking.

"Drop dead" he said walking out of the room, before adding, "I'm going out now, I don't know when I will be back, I want you out of my house before I get back" His tone was serious.

"Where are _you _going at 9:30?" Gilbert questioned

"That's got nothing to do with you, are you jealous?" Roderich asked now facing Gilbert who has finally stood up

"Where are you going? I don't want you to be with anybody else, your mine!" he said grabbing hold of his arm

"What I do in my time has nothing to do with you, and I belong to nobody!"

Roderich couldn't stay in the room for much long, he turned around and left the room, desperately trying to ignore Gilbert calling out his name this is what he needed to do, he couldn't get close to Gilbert everything he said was a lie, he only wanted him for his body, he would do anything to get someone in the sack, he was so thankful that he wasn't following him, tears where streaming down his face, his hair was sticking to his cheeks as he opening the front door and left.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Thank you for reading 3**


End file.
